The purpose of any fishing lure is to attract a fish by mimicking a creature which is a part of the normal diet of the fish, such as a worm, amphibian, or smaller fish. Among the expedients taught by the prior art are arrangements for producing sounds and vibrations. For example, Miller U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,730, provides a leaf spring which vibrates when the fishing line is given a sudden jerk. Since the spring vibrates in the water, however, the vibrations are of only short duration and thus effective only if a fish is in the immediate vicinity of the lure at the instant the spring is put in motion. Rector et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,863, discloses a lure which produces a knocking or tapping sound by means of a weight striking the walls of the hollow interior of the lure. The action of this lure depends upon movement of the lure through the water and, consequently, results in an erratic tapping rather than uniform vibrations. A piezoelectric transducer powered by a transistorized oscillator circuit is utilized in the lure shown in Pankove, U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,475.
The primary object of the present invention is the provision of a fishing lure having means for producing sustained vibrations to attract fish.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a lure which is of simple construction and which is reliable in operation.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a lure which produces sustained vibrations without requiring repeated operations such as tugging or jerking on the fishing line.